MY FIRST FANFIC!
by funkywriter
Summary: Hey this is my first fanfic so if you want to help me it will be much appreciated. This is a total OOC story about Hermoine being a slut Draco wanting her and Ron and Harry are gay. I'm going to try to make it funny. :)


*~ This is my first fanfic. So just tell me if you like the story and I might continue it and if I don't get more than 5 nice reviews I won't continue. * hint * * hint * Oh ya I'm a really bad speller so I'm sorry if this bothers you and hope ya like my story. though you probably won't.  
  
Hermoine's clock flashed 10:34. "Oh darn I'm late again," her voice dripping sarcasm. Class had started well over an hour ago. "Let's see that gives me just enough time to take a shower, put on some light make-up, and get dressed before lunch." Hermoine had changed a lot over the break. It was now her 7th year and she was gonna make the best of it. She hated her old image" Ms. Know-It-All Smarty Pants of the Year" "Little Ms. Perfect" "Frizzy Bookworm" she hated them all. With the help of a few magazines Hermoine now had a totally new image. Her hair wasn't big and frizzy anymore. It was dyed beach blonde and tamed into wavy locks. Her eyes were now crystal blue thanks to her contacts. She had always had the right curves, but they had stayed hidden under her baggy robes. So now with some tight fitting clothes she was gorgeous. Hermoine had learned how to put on make-up (with was quite a lot) and find the clothes that attracted the boys. In other words Hermoine was "most wanted in Hogwarts." And she knew this, she was going to have fun her last year of school. Pansy better watch out cause her she comes! Hermoine waited until the water had warmed up to step into the shower. She let the water trickle down her smooth skin and cleanse her body. She used sun-dried raspberry body wash a smell that guys couldn't resist. After washing and conditioning her hair she finally stepped out to dry herself. For the day she had picked out a pair of white cheerleading shorts and a pink spaghetti strap bikini top to wear under her robes. After over applying her make-up she made her way down to the Gryffindor Common Room. Not to her surprise she saw Harry and Ron playing a game of Exploding Snaps near the fireplace. Lately she decided that leaving her robes open was attractive so as she walked down the stairs she heard many cat calls. But she ignored them, she was quite used to them by now anyways. Then she headed over to Harry and Ron. She never had to worry about Harry and Ron giving her looks now that she knew their "secret." As she walked over she saw them let go of each others hands and look her way hoping she hadn't noticed, but she had. "Hey 'Moine What's up?" asked Harry. " Oh not much the samo samo," replied Hermoine. "Why weren't you at lunch today?" asked a clueless Ron. " Duh stupid she was in bed as part of her 'plan'," said Harry. Hermoine always missed the first two classes each day to help her image out. "Oh yeah now I remember," "Finally! Ron has a break through!" said Hermoine sarcastically. Ron had become stupider ever since he and Harry had "hooked-up", Hermoine on the other hand had stayed smart, but didn't show it in her grades or class. "Well you guys ready for lunch?" "Sure" said Harry and Ron in unison. On their way to the Great Hall who else were they to encounter but Draco Malfoy. " Well isn't it the mudblood and her stupid friends." sneered Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle snickered in the background. " Buzz off Malfoy," she replied while walking past him without a backward glance. Harry and Ron just followed dumbly. When she had left Malfoy just stood there and gawked no one had ever walked past and ignored him, Draco Malfoy, pure blood of Hogwarts. Over the years of Quidditch, Draco had grown too. He was now 6'3" with muscles to die for. His height and muscles had grown. His blonde hair wasn't slicked back anymore, but fell freely on his face. And to top all that off his stunning sliver grey eyes were dazzling and made every girl swoon before him, except that mudblood, Hermoine Granger. When the dream team entered the Great Hall they sat in the normal places at the Gryffindor table and sat down to eat. After lunch they had potions with the Slytherins down in the dungeons. Hermoine decided to go to class today so she went back to her room and grabbed her bags. She was last to class so when she entered Snape had already started. "After you add the bitterwart you must let it simmer for, why Ms. Granger how nice of you to join us 20 points from Gryffindor for your late arrival." "Now as I was saying you must let the bitterwart simmer for 4:30 minutes. Then add a drop of..." After that Hermoine didn't bother listening she had already memorized the potion since her 5th year. Besides today she had all the ingredients to make a Hot Sizzler. The drinker would turn into a fire cracker and one by one their body parts would shoot off and explode. " You will all be working on your own, so I expect your potions to be on my desk at the end of class. By tomorrow I will have drank them and tested them so you will receive your grades." announced Snape. How could this be any more perfect? thought Hermoine, Snape is actually going to test them him self? While everyone else was letting their bitterwart simmer Hermoine was mixing thee Gurglestump powder in with the poison newt skin. Then putting them in her cauldron she let them sink to the bottom and rest. " Hey Hermoine how long do we let the bitterwart simmer? asked Neville. " Eighty-two seconds." replied Hermoine. " Oh, thanks" Out of the corner of her eye she could see Malfoy sneeking her glances. Why? Who knows. After 15 minutes Lavender came over and asked Hermoine if she had any Feegle spines left over, and Hermoine gave her the remaining two. "Thanks," said a grateful Lavender. *Draco's POV* Stupid mudblood thinks she's all that telling everyone what to do." Time's up! Gryffindors put your potions into vials and put them on my desk. Any potion that is not finished will be tested by the drinker," barked Snape. With the Gryffindors in line the Slytherins had extra time to finish their potions. " Slytherins line up! For homework you will write a 3 page essay on the properties of Feegle spines," ordered Snape, " They will be due on my desk Wednesday." Draco picked up his things and headed out the door. Ahead of him were the golden trio. " Yea it's going to be sooo funny!" he heard Granger say. After that he blocked them out and headed for his dorm. 


End file.
